Something there ...
by Lily Potter4
Summary: An exchange student comes to Hogwarts in Harry's seventh year. She is mysterious and cunning , though incredibly beautiful ; so why can't Draco stand her ? And when Hermione's friendship with Ron and harry finally breaks off , things can only get worse .
1. The parting of the ways

Something there ...  
Part 1 - Queen on her Throne  
  
  
"Ah , glorious seventh year. I thought it would never come."  
"You're telling me ! I can't wait to get out of here."  
"I can." Came a very glum voice.  
Ron and Harry jumped up.  
"Hermione ! Why weren't you here earlier ?"  
"Well , I was talking to Parvati and Lavender , and we were having a blast down the train with Draco , and Dean , and some others ..."  
"You were WHAT ?"  
"What is so bad about that ?"  
'Hermione , you have never liked them ! In fact , you almost hated them ! Why them ?"  
"Well , Harry. Why is it your business anyway ?"  
"It becomes my business , Hermione when one of my friends dumps me for someone she doesn't even like !"  
"Hold on ! Dumping you ?"  
"You were gone for 2 hours ! We thought you had died or something !"  
"And you were just so concerned." She said sarcastically. "You , are blowing this way out of proportion. So what , if I become friends with someone else? You can't just expect me to only have you for friends !"  
'We can after 6 years !"  
"Fine. Whatever. If that's the way you are going to be , I am going back to them."  
"Fine. You deserve them."  
Hermione whirled around , and stomped out the door , leaving a very mad looking Harry , and a very confused Ron.  
"Harry ?"  
"What ?"  
"What just happened ?"  
"Guess."  
"Well , I saw you blow up at her over the stupidest , smallest thing ..."  
"Stupid ? Small ? She was hanging with Malfoy ! And Parvati !"  
"Well , Harry , let go of it. But I still want to be her friend."  
"You WHAT ?!"  
"She is my friend. Hate her all you want."  
Harry glared at him , and then all of a sudden began to laugh.  
"What?' Ron asked , peevishly.  
'We are acting like stupid little idiots."  
"Harry , we always do."  
Harry just sat there and chuckled , eating Chocolate Frogs , all thoughts of his current war with Hermione vanquished from his mind.  
  
  
Hermione walked into the compartment on the other side of the train , where she had spent the last 2 hours. It's occupants included Lavender , Parvati , Draco , Dean , Seamus , and some others. Lavender looked up , and waved at her pleasantly when she entered the room. There were no available seats , so Hermione sat down on Dean's lap. Parvati laughed.  
"So , I take it Harry and Ron didn't let you back in ?"  
"Well , we sort of got into a fight ..."  
"YOU fought with the Great Potter ?"  
'Oh shut up Draco."  
"Yes , m' lady."  
She sent him a glare , but it was only pretend. At the end of 6th year , they had become friends , and they had hung out over the summer. And while Parvati and Lavender insisted there was something going on between the brainy yet beautiful Hermione , and the Most Eligible Bachelor , there wasn't. Yet.  
  
  
"Hmm. Harry , you got any more Frogs ?"  
"Nope. You cleaned me out."  
"Oh , Sorry about that. Anyway -"  
The door swung open , and Ron braced himself , thinking it was Hermione.  
But instead of Hermione , there was a short girl , with long black hair , and violet eyes. She looked like a veela , but she had a different look about her. Darker , more mysterious. She smiled at the two boys , and they both blushed. Then Harry recovered himself.  
"Uh , I don't mean to sound rude , but , who are you ?"  
"Cecily. Cecily Cassiopeia . My last name means Queen on Her Throne , but on some days , I feeling everything but."  
Ron laughed , and so did she. She glanced around the compartment.   
"I'm and exchange student from Greece. I go to Amchalonoria. It's a school in Athens , for ages 9 and on. It's really lovely there. I am not liking England ."  
"Why ?"  
"Too rainy. Bit sunny , but I miss Pyotr , and I miss the beach."  
"Who's Pyotr ?"  
"My boyfriend , in your language ." She looked at their falling faces. "Of course , that doesn't really mean anything ..." And she winked at them. They both blushed furiously , and she laughed , her high , sweet laugh.  
'I am looking for , how you say , Hermione ?"  
"Oh. Her."  
"You are not friends ?"  
'We were."  
"Oh. I see. I will look for her. Could you tell me what she looks like ?"  
'Well , she has straight brown hair , and you will probably find her in a compartment with 10 other people. One , who sneers at everyone , and has blond hair."  
"Thank you. May I ask your names ?"  
"Sure. This is Ron Weasley , and I am Harry Potter."  
"You are Harry Potter ?"  
Harry nodded , feeling cautious.  
"I have heard so much 'bout you ! I need to talk to you . Anyway , I must fly. I have to find Hermione , so she can take me on a guided tour."  
And she left as abruptly as she came. Harry and Ron sat there , looking at the now empty door way.   
"Wow."  
  
  
Hermione was talking pleasantly with Draco. He had become Head Boy , much to her surprise. She had never known it , but he had the second highest marks. Well , good for him.  
"So , should we be nice ? Or should we be really cruel?"  
"Well , Draco , seeing as being cruel come naturally to you-."  
He glared at her , and she laughed. Some things never changed. All of a sudden , the door swung open. Hermione nearly fell of her seat. There was a girl standing in the door way , and Draco looked as though he had been electrocuted by the sight of her. He turned white , and then sat up , and pushed out the door. The girl smiled serenely at Draco , and then turned back to the assembled group.  
"Good afternoon. I am looking for , how you say , Hermione Granger ?"  
"That's me."  
"Oh , thank you so much. I have been looking all over for you. I run into Harry Potter and Ronald Weazer , and they say you will be here. I am so glad to see you. Dumbledore said you would give me a tour of Hogwarts !"  
"Oh." Was all Hermione could say.  
'Well , Monsieur Malfoy isn't very happy to see me."  
'Why ?"  
"Long story. Goes back many years , honey." She winked , and Seamus goggled at her.  
"Well , it was very nice to meet you - uh , I didn't catch you name."  
'My name is Cecily Cassiopeia. Means Queen on her throne. Anyway , do you mind if I hang out here ? I really don't know any one."  
'Sure. Go right ahead. This is Parvati Patil , that's Lavender Brown , this is Seamus Finnigin , Dean Thomas , and Draco , who you know , just left. Well, I'm Head Girl , and Draco is head boy. All of the ones here are in Gryffindor - do you know what house you are in ?"  
"No , not yet. I will be sorted with the first years , but into seventh year. I am nervous. I like attention , but not THAT much."  
Hermione nodded. The guys were listening to her with rapt attention , a glazed look in their eyes . Like she had some spell over them...   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  



	2. Amethysts and Emeralds

  
  
Part 2 - Amethyst Emeralds  
  
  
"We well be arriving at Hogwarts in 5 minute's time. Please leave your trunk on the train , it will be taken up separately. Thank you."   
Harry listened to the speech , the same one as every year , with an excited look on his face. He was finally back. Of course ,   
the Dursleys didn't have anything to do with him anymore , so it didn't matter. Ever since Harry had black mailed Petunia with   
some information he had discovered , there had been no problems. Aside from the fact that they would only let him into their   
house now when an Army of Hit Wizards appeared at their door , headed by Bill Weasley. When Mr. Weasley had become   
Minister ... That was a long story. Voldemort had murdered Cornelius Fudge , and there was a state of magical anarchy when   
Dumbledore refused to leave Hogwarts. Finally , Albus himself nominated Arthur , knowing how much he needed , and   
wanted this position. Having no one better to select ( Lockhart sent in a nomination of himself) , they selected Arthur. Now ,   
Ron was no longer poor, and Draco , having nothing to tease him about anymore , had backed off. And now , Bill was head of   
the Magical Hit Wizard Squad , and things were generally going along very well , all things considered. The all things   
considered meant Voldemort. Fudge hadn't believed he could possibly be back , and that had been his downfall. Fudge had   
died 2 months into Harry's 5th year. People had mourned , but Harry suspected that no one had taken the loss particularly   
hard. Fudge had been a bit of a blustering idiot. Things had changed. Harry had known they must , but some changes were   
harder to deal with. People found out where other's loyalties lie , who are you real friends ... that's why he had taken the loss   
of Hermione so hard. She had been having fun with Slytherins ... Nothing made sense anymore. Harry , who had always been   
a very trusting person , trusted no one except Ron , Ron's family , and Hermione ... Well , he didn't trust her much anymore.   
He knew he had taken things too far , but no one could blame him. With all the things he had gone through ...  
  
  
"We will be having a new student at Hogwarts this year , coming all the way from the Amchalanoria Academy of Witchcraft   
and Wizardy in Greece. She will transferring into 7th year , and she will be sorted after the First years."  
Harry looked over at the line of short , shaking first years , in comparison to the taller , calm , poised , confident girl with the   
amethyst eyes. Life times could have passed , and Harry would have stayed staring at her . Her every smile , every move ,   
every reassuring look she gave the first years consumed him. He had never felt this way about anyone , not even Cho. This   
  
was an obsession. Truly , madly , deeply . And he had only just met her. Harry wondered if he , not Hermione , was possibly   
  
  
going crazy. But then he looked over at Draco , ( Who was sitting at the Gryffindor table for the fun of it ) chatting up   
Hermione , and he felt a wave of disgust wash over him. Parvati and Lavender sat on either side of the couple , sending   
Hermione nice , but envious glances. Nothing is forever ... And I , of all people should know and understand that. But Hermione ... ?  
  
  
McGonagall read out the names of the terrified First Years , and they all shook all the way up to the chair. Hermione glanced   
at Cecily , who was standing , at the back of the line , with a very confident , and almost smug look on her face. Hermione   
watched as Cecily surveyed the hall around her, looking as though it was nothing new , where as the first years were looking   
fascinated. Hermione saw Cecily glance up at the ceiling , and turn her body to follow the path of a shooting star. She was   
standing , mesmerized , looking at the ceiling. It seemed to be the only thing at Hogwarts that interested her. And the starlight   
matched her pale , glimmering skin , almost seeming as though she had a curious affinity with the constellations. Well , she did.   
Her last name was the Constellation Cassiopeia , the Queen on Her Throne. What did it mean , when Draco looked at her   
with such hate? ( So much that Hermione would have run to commit suicide if it was her he was looking at ). Did it maybe have   
something to do with the fact that Draco's name was the Dragon Constellation ? Born among the stars ...   
  
And Sirius was the Dog Star. The brightest star in the sky. Hermione had known some people with some pretty stupid names   
in her life , and she knew wizards who named their kids so horribly , they must have been drunk in the process , but really.   
Naming your kid after a group of stars ? Somehow , Hermione couldn't help but feel that they were connected , somehow .   
Even if it wasn't intentional. Even if , for some reason , Draco didn't want to be connected. Hermione looked over at Draco ,   
who was staring at Cecily with narrowed eyes. He caught her looking at him , and his eyes widened , and he smiled down at   
her. She smiled , and then turned to talk to Parvati. Her stomach lurched just thinking about how this was the first feast. The   
first feast during their friendship ,that she had not sat with them. Not bossed them around for getting into trouble. Not smiling   
and laughing with them. Not complaining about Draco ... Oh well , if they were going to get into a huffy , that wasn't her   
business.  
  
  
Draco glared at Cecily. He hated her. With a passion. And not Potter hate either ; that was just jealousy. This was plain , flat   
out , straight up , hate. More than dislike , this was utter and complete loathing. He regarded her large purple eyes as she   
climbed up to the stool , prepared to meet her future. Prepared ? She should be.  
  
  
Cecily's thoughts echoed in her mind. Or rather , the Sorting Hat's thoughts, which are just echoes of her own. Hmm , you   
have a thirst for power , you have power , but is it really the kind you wish to have ? All things point to Slytherin. But   
you have a choice. Slytherin will lead to what you are destined for. Gryffindor will lead you to what you are meant to   
be. Will you make the choice ? No ? Well then , better go with GYFFINDOR !  
  
  
No way. This cannot be happening ! It's not possible. C'est ne pas possible !  
HELP ! I'm yelling in French ! I didn't even know I knew French ! Her ? In Gryffindor ? Can't be ! She belongs in Slytherin !   
That slimy , stupid ... Draco had always been proud of his family heritage , but her ? In Gryffindor? She needs to be A   
Slytherin ! If any one deserves the rep that comes with it , it's her. But no one will believe me. If I chose to tell them why.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  



	3. Dark potions for Dark times

Amethysts and Emeralds Part 3   
  
  
Please Review !   
Please !  
  
  
  
  
Hermione looked over at Harry , who was sitting , laughing , at a table with Ron , Cecily and Dean. Normally , she would be   
over there with them , but today , she was sitting with Parvati , Lavender , and a Slytherin girl no body wanted there. Her name   
was Millicent Bulstrode , and Hermione still had painful memories of the incident in Second year involving a Dueling Club ,   
Hermione , Millicent , and a head lock. Not Pretty. Also , being Millicent Bulstrode's cat for 2 weeks didn't help the situation.   
Hermione was sitting , listening as Parvati talked to Lavender about her new boyfriend , Dean. She didn't particularly care , but   
she pretended she did for Parvati. Her and Lavender were squealing over who was cuter , Draco or Dean ( Draco was   
winning ) , when Snape walked into the class room. He was in a very bad mood , every one could tell , just by the way he   
stormed in and threw his books on his desk. Even Draco winced when he pulled out his cauldron , and threw textbooks at   
Harry to hand out. When she had gotten one , Hermione looked at the cover. There was a starry night , providing the setting   
for a moving fire under a large black cauldron. And there was a person robed in all black stirring the potion , and white ,   
diamond - like sparks were flying out of it. The book was called Dark potions for Dark Times . Hermione shivered , and   
Parvati leaned over , concerned.  
"Are you alright ?"  
  
'Fine. Why ?"  
  
"Well , you have been acting sort of , well , out of it today."  
  
"She's mourning." Came Lavender's voice.  
  
"Mourning what ?" Parvati asked Lavender.  
  
"The loss of the friendship with the dashing Harry Potter and Mr. Weasley."  
  
"Aw , Hermione , don't sulk. You have us , right ?"  
  
Hermione grinned at both of them , and they started to chat. Yeah , i have you , but it's not the same. Nothing ever will be.   
A few minutes later , Snape told them to open their books to page 13. The Draught of the Living Dead . Hermione had heard   
about it before , though she couldn't remember when. The potion looked extremely complex , and Hermione groaned. She   
hated potions. It was , by far , her worst subject , though she still had , what , at 90 ?   
  
"Ah , Cecily Cassiopeia . New student. You have all reviewed your texts .   
  
Close them."  
  
They all did.  
  
"Now , Miss Cassiopeia , stand and recite the ingredients and their measurements."  
  
Cecily stood up , but did not say anything.  
  
'I believe I asked you a question ..." He said in his deadliest whisper.  
  
Still , she did not utter a word.  
  
"Cecily Cassiopeia , answer my QUESTION !"  
  
She just stared defiantly back at him , her violet eyes boring into his.  
  
"Fine. Sit down and shut up , you stupid girl. Detention for 2 weeks , and 100 points deducted from Gryffindor."  
  
Snape turned his back to retrieve something , and a clear voice rang out.  
  
"3 ounces Dragon Blood . 3 pints , Skin of Boomslang . 3 cups of lacewing flies , 3 dragon heartstrings , 3 beheaded   
caterpillars , 3 skinned shrivelfigs, and 3 tablespoons shredded skin of bicorn. The reason everything has a '3' in it is because   
of 2 reasons. There are 3 major steps to this potion , and because the victim goes through 3 stages. Drowsiness , Sleep , and   
Unwakeable coma."  
Everyone looked at her in amazement. No one stood up to Snape. And if she had known the answer , why didn't she just say it before ?  
Snape turned around slowly , staring disbelievingly at her.  
"Get out of my class."  
"Why ?"  
Snape goggled at her.   
"Get out !"  
"Why ? Because I answered a question right ?"  
"I said GET OUT !"  
"No. If you send me out , I will go to Dumbledore. I'm warning you."  
"GET OUT !"  
Cecily packed up her bags , and walked out.   
Hermione let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Had she just seen what she had thought she had seen ? Why ... Why did Snape seem to hate her so much ?  



	4. Sweet as Sugar

Part 4 - Sweet as Sugar  
  
  
  
  
Whew. That went well. Relatively. Sort of . Okay , it went horribly. Look on the bright side , though. At least Snape didn't explode ; Draco thought he was going to. Who does she think she is ? Coming in here , and on the first day , creating such a ruckus ? Man , she was even worse than Draco remembered her. And all things considered , that was bad. With a capital B. Typical. This always has to happen to me. Always , Draco thought miserably.   
  
  
"Hermione ?"  
'Yeah ?"  
"Are you alright ?"  
"Yeah , Cecily. I'm fine. Why ?"  
"Just wondering... You seem , how you say , preoccupied ?"  
"Yeah. I've been a bit , well , off today."  
"Quite understandable."  
"Huh ?" Hermione was confused.  
"Well , all in one day , you gained the affections of the mysterious and cold Mr. Malfoy , and you lost the friendship of the polite and kind , yet boring Mr. Potter."  
"Harry ? BORING ? What are you smoking ? Harry may be a lot of things but boring he's -." And then Hermione remembered that she wasn't supposed to be defending Harry , and shut her mouth. "And what do you mean ? Gained the affections of Draco ? The only affection I have got from him is the cold shoulder."  
Cecily grinned at her. A sly , cattish grin that took Hermione by surprise , for some reason. She looked so much like Sirius when she did that ...  
"Because , dahling , I saw Mr. Draco looking at you today."  
"Your point ?"  
"It was not the look of someone devoured by hate. It was the look of someone in love !" She said dreamily , and Hermione was reminded , sickeningly , of Prof. Trelawny.  
'Draco is NOT in love with me !" Hermione said , feeling herself redden.  
"Sure , honey. Anyway , on the subject of Draco , I must warn you."  
"About what ? His father ? I know about that already ."  
"No. You must not let yourself fall in love with him. He is not the dashing , aloof person he seems to be. Do not let appearances deceive. He is not what he appears."  
"And I should believe you ... why ?"  
If Cecily was put out by this , she didn't show it.  
"You need not trust me. You may not wish to. You may not wish to see what you do not want to . But ... someday , you may wish you had. Someday ... you may look back , and wish ... but things can never be put right ... unless you stop them now... unless..."  
Hermione was getting scared. Cecily was spacing out right before her very eyes. But things can never be put right ... unless you stop them now ...  
Ugh. She hated Divinators. But ... Cecily was just playing a trick , right ?  
But when she looked at the girl , later on , she couldn't help but feel a strange sense of foreboding ... and a twinge in her stomach that she was pretty sure had nothing to do with nerves , or fear. Surely , of course , she couldn't be , falling in love ? Could she ?  
  
  
"Harry ?"  
"Ugh."  
"Why do you hate Hermione ?"  
"Ugh."  
"That's not an answer."  
"Ugh."  
"Seriously. Why ? Normally , Mr. I- am - so - cool - I -have- no- emotions Potter wouldn't have blown up so badly at the fact she was hanging out with someone else."  
"Ugh."  
"Harry ! Answer me !"  
"Fine. You know what ? I - I - ..." He didn't say anything.  
"Harry ? Come on. You , you what ?"  
"I - It's so hard because - I can't deal with this because ..."  
"YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HER !"  
"No I'm not."  
"Yes you are. Smooth Harry. Real smooth. Now you haven't got a chance in hell."  
Harry groaned and buried his face in his pillow. True , he had been in love with Hermione , but now ... things were different. He was beginning to think he was falling , and falling hard , for Cecily.   
  
  
The next day , in Potions , the class was noticeably subdued , waiting for Snape to arrive. He walked into class with an abnormally straight mouth   
( It was usually sneering ) , and a tense air about him.  
"Open your books." He said , almost croaking.  
They all did , silently , waiting for something to happen.  
"Today , we will be mixing ingredients for our Draught of the Living Dead.  
We will be working in pairs , which I will assign. The pairs will be Crabbe and Goyle , Finnigan and Thomas , Potter and Cassiopeia , Weasley and Patil , Brown and Longbottom , Bulstrode and Xavier , Malfoy and Granger."  
Hermione groaned. So typical. The day she worries she is falling in love with a guy she doesn't want to , she gets paired with him.  
Draco had moved his cauldron over to where she was. She sat with her head down , skinning the shrivelfigs . Draco sat on the other side of her , preparing the water and dragon blood concoction. She stuck out her hand to drop the shrivelfigs in , one at a time , when Draco grabbed her hand.  
"Don't."  
"Why ?" She asked peevishly.  
"Because you'll melt the cauldron , that's why !"  
"Oh." Hermione looked at the instructions again. He had been right.  
God what was happening to her ?  
  
  
AN - I know this was sort of pointless , but ... what can ya do ?   



	5. When the dark mark burns ...

  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Hmm , Hermione ?"  
"Is someone talking , Parvati ?"  
"Hermione , listen to me."  
"Parvati ? I think I hear something."  
"Hermione , stop acting like a childish prat !"  
"I'm the childish prat ? Bit rich , coming from you !"  
"Seriously. Harry didn't mean what he said. Well , maybe he did -."  
"See ?"  
"Well , he regrets it now."  
"And you know this , how ?"  
"Well ..."  
"Did he tell you that ?"  
"Well ... no..."  
"There. My point has been proved. Why don't you just go away , and  
hang out with Harry , and leave me alone."  
"Fine. If that's the way you want it . I just never had you pegged down  
as a stubborn little git."  
Hermione slapped him , and walked out the door , the image of the red  
head who she had been in love with so long ago filling her mind. Ugh.  
She hated days like these.  
  
  
"La la la la la." Draco hummed absentmindedly , standing over his  
trunk. There was something at the bottom , which he never opened.  
Well , at least not at Hogwarts.. It held things which were out of his  
past , things he wish didn't exist , and wished he didn't remember. But  
he had to keep those memories , for if you forget the bad , you must  
forget the good. Right ? He dug through his trunk , searching for the  
thing he didn't want find. That box , it was like a diary , except that it's  
contents were only visible to the owner. Or whoever had the  
permission. Or , if the contents concerned you , you were able to look.  
But that was it. Draco shuddered to think what would happen if  
someone saw what was in it. Cecily did , he reminded himself. But that  
wasn't the reason he hated her. Oh , there were many more reasons  
than that. But , to this day , Draco couldn't figure out how she  
managed it. She didn't have his permission , and it didn't concern her.  
Well , parts of it may have , but those were gone. Gone a long time  
ago. He hoped. But you never knew. Life has a strange way of making  
things turn up when you hope you lost them. But some things you can  
never lose. And some spots can never come off. He wondered what  
would happen if Potter saw it. He would be screwed. Major. Well ...  
What can you do ?  
  
  
"Cecily ?"  
"Yes Master ?"  
"Do you have any information ?"  
"No master. Not yet."  
"Why not ?"  
"Because ,master , nothing has happened. However , I have  
befriended the Potter boy , as well as his best friend. And I have  
removed the threat from the picture."  
"Removed ?"  
"She is no longer friends with them , my lord. Harry Potter got very  
jealous that she was friends with Draco Malfoy ."  
"Mr. Malfoy is friends with her ?"  
"Yes."  
"Leave. Leave , and don't come back until you have more information.  
Even when the dark mark burns ..."  
  
  



	6. 

"Do you notice something odd about Cecily ?"  
"What do you mean ?"  
'Well , Hermione , you can't say you haven't noticed. She enchants the guys  
left and right , she is as bad as Fleur. I mean , come on ! Enough is enough.  
And she acts like she is everyone's friend , but she isn't. She's HORRIBLE ! I  
hate her !"  
"Why ? Because you aren't the only gorgeous one around anymore ?"  
"No. I just , just think that there is something weird about her."  
"You are judging her a bit to early , Parvati."  
"I'll judge who I want , whenever I want."  
"All right , all right , don't get in a huffy. Calm down."   
"Fine. Why do you like her so much , anyway ?"  
"Well , I think that in a way she sort of made me see the mistake I was  
making wasting my time on Harry and Ron."  
"Do you really consider it a waste ? All those years , best friends ... you just  
consider it a waste ?"  
"Yes." She said , tensely , and then turned to walk away.  
"Hermione ... Hermione wait. I'm sorry. I just ... just don't agree. I think  
that you miss them. You really do. You don't just to have us ... you know  
that ... right ?"  
"Thanks Parvati , but I like my friends now."  
"Alright. Thanks. Just , remember what I said , alright ?"  
"Sure . But ... can I ask you something ? Why are you saying this ? After 6  
years , I am friends with you , and you are telling me I should go back to  
my old friends ?"  
"Wow. That sounds pretty bad. I didn't mean it that way. I just ... well ,  
something like this happened to me a while ago , so I know how it feels ,  
and I a just don't want you to make the same mistakes that I did."  
Hermione smiled at her , and they started to walk towards Transfiguration ,  
chatting quietly. When they arrived , McGonagall wasn't there yet , and  
Cecily was talking quietly to Harry. Harry was laughing hysterically at  
whatever she had said , and Hermione felt anger build up inside her. She  
hated this girl ! Wait , did she just say that ? She had just told Parvati that  
she didn't hate her ... some things were so confusing. McGonagall whisked  
into the room , and sat down. She looked incredibly worried , and tense ,  
and as soon as everyone was quiet , she stood up.   
"I'm afraid I have some very bad news. Our ... Our minister ... has been ...  
oh , Ron , I'm so sorry !"  
Ron turned white. He looked scared and lost , as though he knew what had  
happened , although she hadn't said .   
"What happened , professor ?"  
"Last night , our minister was found in his house , along with 12 other death  
eaters , who quickly disapparated. He was dead. They had killed him."  
Ron bounded out of his chair , and shaking his head slowly , backed out of  
the room.  
"No. You're wrong. You are wrong."  
And he fled the room , Harry getting up to go after him. Hermione stood up  
to follow , but Harry shoved her back down.  
"Don't you think you have done enough ?" He snarled , and Hermione  
backed down. She had never seen Harry so mad. Professor McGonagall left  
the room soon after , and Dumbledore came in.   
"Doubtless , you have heard the bad news. I am sorry to say that it is true ,  
and that many of you will be greatly affected by it. However , the fact still  
remains that we no longer have a minister."  
He let the silence fall over the room like a suffocating blanket.   
"And , as I refuse to leave the school , we are faced with a predicament. Of  
massive proportions. I , personally , cannot think of any one to place this  
highly important and challenging job on. If anyone has any ideas , please  
contact me. We will all be attending his funeral later today. Many people are  
very emotionally disturbed by this , I am sure you could see it in Professor  
McGonagall. Not only did our minister die , but he is the second one. No one  
her , I hope , knows what Voldemort is playing at ; he is certainly beginning  
to show some of his old power ... well , that will be all. I must go. You will  
not have classes for the rest of the day. Please go back to your dormitories ,   
and ... please don't talk about this around Mr. Ronald Weasley. I think this  
is going to be hard enough for him already ..."  
Hermione nodded dumbly , and she and Parvati stood up to leave.   
Lavender had turned completely white , and she was almost crying. She had  
dated Ron the year before , and had been really close with Mr. Weasley.  
She loved him like a father. And he , his daughter. And that's what is  
hardest about these things. It affects more people than the obvious ones. 


End file.
